


Light the Future

by MyFrostedDragon



Series: Volt's Light [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Recovery, Volt is angsty, he tries though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFrostedDragon/pseuds/MyFrostedDragon
Summary: These are some One shots from Volt's future after the gym challenge. The main story is still in progress, and other things will follow in time.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Volt's Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896508
Kudos: 2





	1. ONE: EXHIBITION

Volt tapped his fingers agasint the desk he and the other gym leaders sat at. They were all listening to the Chairman give his usual speech about the upcoming gym challenge. The upcoming tourney would of course be the deciding factor on who would be in the major league, and who would fall to the minor league. 

"Of course the exhibition match that starts it off will be between Leon and the winner of last years gym leader tourney, Volt," the man said, icy blue eyes lazily moving over to the thunder master.

Volt sighed and nodded his head, running a hand through spiked up hair, his fingers tingling as sparks flickered at the motion. 

"Of course Chairman," Volt said politely, his "royal," smile on his face. The man hummed and nodded. Oleana leaned in an whispered something into the Chairman's ear and the man nodded and smiled.

"Of course I'm sure the people of Galar would love a more... vocal performance," Rose said. Volt looked away from the intent gaze and clenched his fists. "Will that be acceptable Volt?"

"Yes, I'll start preparing," Volt said, curtly standing up and leaving the room, his uniform sparking as he walked.

Volt didn't get far before Raihan caught up with him, "you ok?" 

Volt sighed and looked up at the taller teen. He searched his face for a moment and nodded, "yeah, just not as excited as I probably should be."

Raihan put a hand around Volt's waist and guided him through the tower. "Hey at least you'll get to show off and battle Lee," Raihan said with his signature sharp grin.

"You mean throw the match," Volt scoffed, "even if I could beat him k wouldn't be allowed to." 

Raihan frowned deeply and his teeth grinded together, "I always thought that was stupid, he's my rival." Volt smiled at the grumbled words, and closed amber eyes.

"Maybe I'll give Galar a real show," Volt said, detangling himself from Raihan. The dragon tamer watched Volt closely with a curious eyebrow lifted. "Be patient dragon, you'll see," Volt said, his fangs barred in a smirk.

Volt was not one for following rules, if anything he broke them on principle. His upbringing assured that. His time in Hammerlocke castle and later the Ilse of Armour had shaped him into a rebellious spirit, and he was going to make Rose bust a gasket. He wanted a performance, fine, but it would be on Volt's terms.

The day of the exhibition match was quickly upon them, and Volt stood in his assigned locker room adjusting the final pieces of his outfit. He wore a cobalt tailcoat with purple sparkles like his gym leader tights. His legs were hugged by black slacks, and razzleberry boots and gloves sparkled on his extremities. His sticky hair was slicked back and a lightning bolt hair piece rested over his right ear. 

Volt could hear Rose giving his speech, and knew his cue was coming. He waited until his name was shouted for the crowds of Wyndon and Galar. Volt walked out onto the pitch smoke and confetti covering his form. He confidently reached the center of the pitch, and his eyes glowed as sparks ignited around him.

"Galar's Master of Storms, Gym Leader Volt!"

Volt raised his hand and snapped, causing thunder to rumble and the smoke to blow away from him in a flare of aura. The crowd exploded into cheers at his dramatic flare, and a cocly grin spread onto his face. He turned his head to glance at where Rose stood, and could sed the slight twitch in the mans forehead, and chuckled.

"Well Wyndon, It seems you're stuck with me tonight, so let's try and have some fun," he called out, the microphones picking up his voice and making it echo around. Cheers rained down on him as the bass started to beat through him. 

The drums beated with his heart, the song a familiar warmth to his bones. The words flowed easily from his heart, his movements fluid and sharp, lightning bursting from him to create patterns in the air. He felt alive as he danced across the pitch, pushing himself to be better than before. His voice flowed like a current through wire, electrifying and energetic. 

As the song came to a close Volt moved to one side of the pitch and grinned up at the crowd. In a move no one expected he spun and striked Leon's charizard pose. The crowd roared and Volt snapped his fingers, thunder booming and cannons going off as smoke filled the pitch.

Leon stepped through the smoke, his cape flaring behind him. His hat hung low covering amused liquid gold eyes. Volt righted himself and grinned at he champion.

"Always a flare for the dramatics," Leon teased as he threw his cape off behind him. Volt gained and grabbed a quickball from off his belt.

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes somehow, champ," Volt said, cocking his hip. Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed his ultraball.

"Charizard!"

"Toxtricity!"

In two bursts of white light their pokémon emerged. Charizard roared to the sky, and Toxtricity huffed and titled its head away from the lizard cockily. The sounds of the crowd filled the air and the sudden beat of the music filled their blood, their eyes locked for dominance.

"Charizard, air slash," Leon called out. The orange lizard was in the air firing blades of wind across the field.

Volt snapped and Toxtricity quickly flipped around the attacks, "overdrive." The public pokemon strummed its purple chords and a loud electrical boom flew and hit Charizard head on.

The fire pokemon fell to the ground, but wasn't done, a fire blast soared though the air, and Volt commanded his pokemon to dodge. Unfortunately the attack collided and sent his partner through the air.

"Charizard, air slash again," Leon commanded with a grin. Volt smirked and looked at Toxtricity 

"Poison jab," he called out. The amped pokemon dodged the blades of air and ran at the lizard, arm glowing purple.

"Fire blast," Leon yelled quickly. As the move charged Toxtricity jumped up and hit the kanto starter, and was able to maneuver behind it to avoid the blast.

"Boomburst," Volt said with a playful smirk. His poke on responded and let out a powerful blast that caused Charizard to roar in pain.

Leon grunted and frowned deeply as the lizard hit the pitch. Toxtricity hunoed back to his sofa of the pitch and grinned at the hurt fore pokemon.

"You're Toxtricity has punk rock, I forgot about that," Leon admitted as he pulled out his ultraball, calling Charizard into it. Volt grinned and called Toxtricity into its own ball.

"Has it been that long since you faced him?" Volt asked with a head tilt as their pokéballs grew in size and glowed.

Almost as one they both called on their Gigantimax pokemon red light filling the stadium. 

"Charizard, Max airstream," the giant flaming pokémon opened its maw and a cyclone of wind shot at Toxtricity. 

"Toxtricity tank it and use G-max stun shock," Vokt called, not wanting to waste his opportunity. 

The blades of air collided with his pokemon and caused the stadium to shake with the gale force, but Volt stood unaffected. Toxtricity growled and its antenna glowed and it raised its purple guitar to attack Charizard. 

Leon smirked and took off his hat, bowing to Volt, "now let me show you a champion time." The words caused warmth to fill Volt and he grinned as the electric attack shot at Charizard. Of course Leon was prepared, a Max Wyrmwind acted as a barrier, blocking the hit. "Now the climax, G-Max wildfire," Leon called to the crowd.

Charizard's wings exploded and a fiery pheonix sailed through the air and crashed into Toxtricity once, twice, and one last time, causing his gigantimax pokémon to roar and explode. Volt closed his eyes and sighed as Toxtricity shrunk back to normal size and was declared unable to battle. He returned the pokémon and smiled down at the quickball, whispering a quick apology.

Volt glanced up at Leon and smiled, walking to the center of the pitch, "you still got it, huh?" 

Leon grinned and took his hand, "I never lost it."

"Don't let it get to your head, champ," Vokt teased. Leon just rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

Volt froze for a moment before he returned the embrace. "Thank you for an amazing show and match," the champion said.

Volt pulled back to look the other in the eyes, and like a secret he whispered, "anytime."


	2. TWO: PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot of Volt at a party held by Rose with sponsors and other members of the Royal family. Voters struggles with the past, not all from his childhood, some more recent and self destructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Volt is a recovering alcoholic and experiences high cravings and falls off the wagon in this fic. If that bothers you, please don't read it.

Volt adjusted the baby pink bow tie he wore, using the mirror to iron out his outfit. His baby blue jacket made the yellow of his eyes pop and the black slacks held subtle purple sparkles. He hummed as he got the tie to rest the way he wanted.

"Do we have to do this stupid thing?" Piers asked from the hotel bed. Volt looked at the other in the mirror and frowned.

"We're gym leaders, we have a duty to Galar," Volt said as if he was reading a script, voice flat.

"Sure, prince," Piers said and turned onto his side away from Volt.

Volt's eyebrow twitched and he turned to face him, "first off I'm not a prince, second you chose this life, least you can do is try to care."

"You're a Duke, and they can kiss my pasty ass," Piers said, eyes challenging and playful.

Volt narrowed his own eyes and rubbed his fingers together, making Piers jump as the blankets started to shock him. The dark specialist glared at him and tried to fix his suddenly static hair. Volt smirked and moved over to pinch the others cheek before he sauntered out of the room. 

He left the Rose of the Rondelands residence area and made his way towards the ballroom, something Chairman Rose had been adamant about when they built they expensive hotel. He took a breath while he stood in front of the large doors, the soft string music reaching him through the grand entrance. Cold brewed deeply in his stomach and he groaned slightly, closing his eyes to fight it back. Without further delay he braced himself, smile wide as he opened the door and entered the large room.

As always the ballroom was done up with pristine decorations, and filled with expensive people wearing expensive clothing. His share nose could smell the cleaner on the floor and walls. The perfume and cologne of the sponsors and upper class of Galar assaulted his taste buds, and the sounds of their fake laughter hurt his head. What made his world tolt was the sparkling beverage that assaulted his senses. He gulped hard and adjusted his tie weakly, putting his hands to use, keeping them occupied.

"Ah, Volt, I was wondering when you would show up," a voice called from the side, and Volt fought the wince as a tall man with venomous green eyes and dark hair made his way toward him.

"Baron Grey, how nice to see you again," Volt said, his eyes tracking every tiny movement the man made.

"You were amazing in this years gym challenge, you really weeded out the week in the Wild Area," Grey said, his voice dripping in combee honey.

Volt sighed, "well it is my job as the third ranked gym leader to act as a road block." 

The man hummed and swirled his glass of champagne, Volt's eyes catching it. "Yes only Piers and Duke Raihan outclass you, a shame you've lost your luster," the man said, eyes darkening slightly, and Volt bristled.

"I try to hold back during the gym challenge, Baron," Volt said as his eyes gained an unnatural glow, "I want some to pass." 

The Baron coughed and refused to meet his glowing eyes. So predictably, it honestly made him want to laugh, but he held himself back. "Quite right," he said.

Volt was thankfully saved by futher conversion with the Baron when Raihan materialized at his side, arm flung around his shoulder. The dragon duke had his fanged smirk powered up to eleven, and his eyes glowed much like Volt's.

"Ah, Baron Grey, it's been a while," he said, lazily waving his unoccupied hand. "Hope you don't mind if I steal my fellow Duke away from you," his words were polite, but a sharp edge to them made the Baron quickly accept and walk away.

Volt chuffed and smiled up at Raihan, "thanks for that mate, didn't know how long I'd be able to keep my cool."

Raihan threw his head back and laughed, dragging Volt toward the food table. "Trust me, I know what that's like," he said.

"Your social media addiction must be so hard," Volt said with a grin. Raihan rolled his eyes, flicked his ear, and chuckled 

"I'll have you know my duties as a gym leader, Duke, and an icon is hard work," he said, puffing out his chest.

Volt hummed his agreement as they joined Milo at the appetizers. The grass type leader smiled at them and waved. Volt waved back and Raihan tipped his chin down in greeting. 

Volt surveyed the room, watching as couples danced to the slow music provided by the band. He could pick out the conversations being held, the soft lull of voices soothing, opposite to the pounding of the stadium and fans cheers.

"This party blows," Raihan said after stuffing his face. Milo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to all this pomp," the freckled teen admitted. Volt couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes the secrets of high society is a mystery to all of us," he said.

"Says the one who grew up in it," Piers grumbled as he stepped up beside Milo, making the farmer jump.

Volt frowned and looked at the ground for a moment, the shadows of Hammerlocke flashing in his mind. His hand snapped out and he pulled a flute of champagne to his lips and downed it. He sighed and returned the glass just as fast as he took it. He glanced over at Piers and gave him a highly furrowed look, and the dark gym leader raised his hands in surrender, his face downcast 

Raihan pinched his side and Volt glanced up at the frowning dragon. The two held their staring contest before Volt gave up and looked away.

"You shouldn't do that," Raihan whispered into his ear. Volt crossed his arms, but lent against the other easily.

"I'm fine, it was one drink," he said back. Raihan's grip tightened, and Volt pulled away.

"You're deflecting," 

"And you're annoying," 

Volt stalked away from the small group with a huff. He moved easily through the crowd, another flute of alchohol in hand. He didn't bother talking to anyone, and one look at him made people turn the other way. He walked out onto the balcony and took in a deep breath of fresh air. 

He placed his empty flute on the railing and swirled the third one he had snatched before exited the ballroom. He glanced up at the stars and his frown deepened. The lights of Wyndon stadium and Rose Tower coated the sky in blues, pinks, and purples, making him laugh at the irony of the colours.

Blue was Rose, a beacon for Galar, but a darkness underneath. Twisted hands that left marks and words that tore things down. The power of a tyrant growing as he took over.

Pink was Leon, brave, clueless, beautiful Leon. He man who throughout their journey tried to make him laugh and pushed him to be better than he was. The warmth that came from Leon was what he thought of when he thought of home, Hammerlocke could never compare. 

Purple was Raihan. The fierce dragon, and his protector. No matter how much danger Volt found himself in, Raihan ran headfirst into it to protect him. The other Duke had saved him from his uncle, from his own shackles and soothed the scars with gentle words and love. 

The three most prominent people in his life, those who had the most control of him. He loved Leon and Raihan, but Fose made him want to curl into a ball and hide deep within the vaults like he used to do as a child. He shuddered and drowned the rest of the champagne he had.

"Volt..."

Volt winced and turned his head to catch a glance of a red tailcoat and purple hair. "Leon, once of you to join the party," he said, turning to the man, hands held back on the banister.

The man looked him over for a moment, his face creased and lip bitten. Volt knew that look, and he hated seeing the concern on the others face.

"Raihan said you started drinking," the champion said. Volt huffed and looked at the ground.

"Raihan should mind his business," 

The silence stretched for what felt like hours, before Leon stepped into his bubble, a hand taking his own.

"Don't push us away, Lughtning bug," Leon whispered as he got closer, their chests touching.

Volt closed his eyes to hide the dizzy feeling that overcame him. His hands trembled and turned white as he clenched them.

"Fuck," he whispered, his lips wobbling. Leon didn't say anything, just pulling him agasint his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Volt wanted to scream and cause storms, but he held back the violent urge, fighting the raging pit in his stomach. "I had three," he whispered, voice cracking.

Leon nodded agsisnt his head, rubbing his back, "it's ok Lightning bug, let's go home yeah?" 

Volt nodded and pulled back slowly, catching Raihan leaning agsisnt the door behind Leon. Volt turned his eyes away, but Raihan walked over and placed a gentle kiss agasint his forehead.

"It's ok love, you're ok," he said gently. Volt nodded and sniffled. Leon was quick to call out Charizard, and Raihan took Flygon back to Leon's house. 

Volt fell into the bed, his body shaking and sweaty, whining as his stomach twisted. "I'm sorry," he cried, "I don't know why I fell off so quick." 

The tears running down his cheeks clouded his vision, but the warmth of two bodies pressing agsisnt him grounded him slightly.

"We know Lightning bug, it's ok to stumble, we'll always be here to pick you back up," Leon whipped into his hair.

"We promised you," Raihan chipped in, "always together, cross our hearts."

"Thank you," Volt said, his voice wobbly and he slowly fell into darkness, coated in warmth that soothed the angry cold in his veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I didn't think Volt would be an Alcoholic, but as time went on, I felt it fit his character arc. He's a boy who wanted to run from all his problems, because facing them hurt him more, so he drowned his pain.


	3. THREE: APPLIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt thinks back on the time his boyfriends got him his Applin duo. The promise they made to each other and the wish he made the mtiple nights they spent at the Lake of Outrage, and of course the warmth he felt wrapped in their arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an excuse to write fluff between the three goofs. I love the Applin love confession, and decided I wanted to explore the idea.

Volt sat staring up at the stars from the center of the ring of rocks in the Lake of Outrage. The place where he, Raihan, and Leon had finally gotten their act together and admitted their love. Volt remembered the night fondly, the sky clear as a meteor shower rained above them, moon full as it coated them in silver light. Raihan had jumped head first in, admitting that he wanted them all together. Leon had jaw dropped and Volt had been dumbstruck, but quickly they both admitted they wanted the same. That night they became the "power trio," of Galar.

Volt jumped as a nose bumped agsisnt his cheek. He opened amber eyes to look at Cider, his Appletun. Its green hat shimmered in the star light, and the dragon cooed at him. Volt smiled gently at the pokémon and glanced to it's back, and of course his Flapple, Sauce, sat curled up on its brothers back, red wings smooth like a mirror.

He opened his arms and both apple pokémon curled into his chest and cuddled him. They were also a fond memory, a birthday/anniversary present from his goof boyfriends a few years back. He closed his eyes and relived the happy moment.

\--------------------------

Volt sat stiffly in the stands at the Hammerlocke gym, watching as Raihan battled agssint his gym trainers. While Nicholas was no longer in charge of the gym, and the Royal family had shifted around, Volt still felt extreme discomfort at being back in the castle. Raihan thankfully didn't keep him waiting long, his gym trainers falling to Flygon and Duraludon easily. Raihan let out a boisterous laugh and snapped a picture with his Rotom before he jumped into the stands to join Volt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting love, we can get out of here now," the dragon leader said, slipping his hands in his hoodie pockets. Volt nodded stiffly and quickly stood and made his way toward the exit, Raihan quick to follow. Volt shivered the second he was out of the castle, crossing his arms. 

"Never gets better," Volt mumbled bitterly as they walked toward Raihan's appartment. Raihan threw an arm around the smaller boy and frowned down at him.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate the castle," he said sadly. Volt shook his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Let's just focus on tonight," Volt said, "hopefully Leon can get there."

Raihan narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, "he better, cause if he misses it he is sleeping on the floor." Volt chuckled and nodded in agreement 

The duo finally entered Raihan's appartment, and Volt finally let his shoulders relax. Raihan kissed his cheek and walked toward the bathroom to shower, and Volt entered the bedroom to change his clothes. He ended up wearing a hoodie similar to Raihan's, but with Leon's champion stripes and symbol. He had it custom made the year prior. He threw on a pair of black slacks and added a chain to his ear, and a lightning hair clip. 

He sat on the bed and sighed, playing with the bottom of his hoodie as he waited for Raihan to finish. Knowing his boyfriend it would take a solid half hour to finish, so he had time to burn. Thankfully he didn't have to think long on what to do when one of his pokéballs burst open, Ampharos appearing and curling around him.

He smiled at his oldest pokémon and gently patted its head. Their bond sung through his aura and he basked in its light, finding comfort in the familiarity. His ears caught the sound of the door opening and Leon's voice reached his ears.

"In the bedroom," he yelled for the champion to hear. He heard Leon shuffle around before he entered the room, tha fully dressed down in a black short and brown pants. 

"Hello love," Leon said, kissing Volt's forehead and petting Ampharos' head as he sat agssint the bed, resting his head on Volt's legs. "Rai showering?"

"Yup, we have a bit before he's done," 

They both laughed at that. Out of the three of them Raihan was the one who took the longest to get ready, always having to look perfect. Thankfully they didn't have to wait much longer for Raihan to come out of the bathroom and enter the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"So you found your way did ya," Raihan said as he started going through his closet. Leon hummed in agreement and appreciation as Raihan dropped the towel, showing his backside to them.

Volt huffed and flicked Leon in the side of the head and sent the champion a raised eyebrow. Leon grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on you enjoy the view," Leon said cheekily.

"Lee stop being thirsty for five minutes," Raihan teased as he pulled on a pair of jeans, going commando as always. Leon whined and dug his head deeper into Volt's thigh.

Hadn't that been a surprise. Volt had thought Raihan would be the most sexually active in their relationship, and he had his moments, but Leon was a whole different level. His innocent persona was a lie, all a fake lie. The man was always pushing the limit in public, and Volt was surprised they had never been caught. That just reminded Volt of how little he himself participated, much more comfortable watching Leon and Raihan.

Raihan stepped up to them filled dressed and patted Ampharos while grinning at them. "Well no better time to go then now," he said, "fly separately?"

Volt nodded and Leon hummed his approval. Volt returned Amoharos as the three of them made their way up to the roof so they could take off. Raihan jumped on Flygon, Leon on his Charizard, and Volt decided to use his Noivern. The three flew over Hammerlocke toward the Wild Area, their destination already set.

Thankfully it didn't take long for them to reached the Lake of Outrage and touch down. Volt gove Noivern a few scritches before returning the dragon. Volt graclessly flopped down on the ground and groaned. Leon laughed an plopped right down beside him, and Raihan sat gently.

The three of them stared up at the full moon and sea of stars in comfortable silence. Volt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of the time he spent with the other two. Ever since they found him on the Isle of Armour, to when he joined the gym challenge, evolved Kubfu, became a gym leader, and admitted his love. They were always there for him. 

"It's been seven years since we met," Vokt whispered, his eyes a tad blurry. They glanced at him and smiled softly, Leon kissing his nose.

"The best seven years spent together," Leon said, glancing at Raihan.

"And hopefully many more," the dragon leader said with a loving smile. Volt nodded and smiled looking at the sky and sighing in content.

"A shooting star," Volt whispered excitedly as it streaked across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish. A wish for things to keep being better, for Leon and Raihan to always stay by his side.

The sounds of pokéballs opening made Volt open his eyes in confusion and he noticed Leon and Raihan had moved to sit in front of him. Volt went to ask what they were doing when his eyes caught the figures in their laps. His brain short circuited as he stared at the two baby Applin in his lover's laps, a green one in Raihan's and a red in Leon's

"Volt, since I met you you've been fighting to be better, always struggling to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and that's all I've ever wanted for you," Leon said gently, eyes glowing in the moonlight, I want to make you happy for as long as I can, cause your smile makes me so happy."

Volt chocked on a sob as Raihan sarted to speak, "our journey had a lot of bumps, a lot of arguments and fights, but also a lot of beautiful moments. I want to fight for you, and a future together."

Volt cried and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears in his eyes, "th-that's not fair, I didn't get you Applin." His sobbed sentences made the duo smile at him gently.

They got closer and offered the Applin and Volt softly took the apple pokémon to his breast and held them close. "We wanted to do a grand gesture since you did the one last year," Leon told him. Volt couldn't help the chuckle as he thought back to the what the other talked about. He had performed a live concert dedicated to the duo, proclaiming his devotion.

"You guys are the best ever, like no one could be better," Volt told them butt scooting over to them so they could wrap him in their arms. "I love you guys so much," he whispered.

"Love you too Lightning bug," Leon said back, and Raihan kissed his cheek.

"No matter what, till the end of days, you're ours," 

Volt nodded and relaxed into their hold, the weights of the last flying away from him. He held the Applin close and kissed his boyfriends, thanking them again, staring up at the sea of stars and feeling content.

\-----------------

Cider and Suase cooed and Volt amiled down at the pokémon. He kissed each of their heads and sat up to hold them better. He stared up at the overcast sky and smiled, Raihan and Leon were both busy, but he came here to relax and wind down. He felt a lot better after reliving the time he got his babies.

"You two are my greatest wish, and the greatest symbol of love," he whispered to them and cuddled them close, laughing as they cried out in agreement. 

Recovery was a slippery slope, but Leon and Raihan made the fight slightly easier. When his boyfriends weren't their their gifts kept him company. Apple dragons were great cuddlers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! This chapter made me really gooey and happy, but also gave me twisted feelings. Let me explain. I know a lot of people don't enjoy OC stories or shipping stories, and it was something I still am very conflicted on, but I went with it. Volt to me fits in this world, and even though he is my character I didn't make him fall in love with the duo just because. For Volt it's the symbol of his recovery, of hope, of getting out of the shadows of his past. As someone whose experienced those feelings I understand why Volt loves the two. Like it or not, I can't make you like things. Either way just thought I'd say my piece on why I decided to do it.


	4. FOUR: HOPSCOTCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt and Leon return to Postwick for the first time since the Gym Challenge, and Volt notices things that give him concern. He tells Leon and the two they to make up for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first to say Hop is an amazing character, and the most believable rival in pokémon. His arc is well developed and his problems are there if you look, and it all starts in their house

Volt stretched as he got off the train at Wedgehurat station, Leon bouncing at his side. The duo had finally made good on the promise they made years ago and were on their way to Postwick for a surprise visit. Volt glanced over at Leon and smiled at the others clear enthusiasm to be home, the worry lines faded, and his eyes brightened considerably as they walked along the countryside.

"Its been a long time since you came home huh?" Volt asked, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. Leon turned to look at him and nodded. The boy walked backwards as he started to babble about what it was like to grow up in Postwick.

Volt looked up at the slightly clouded sky and smiled as Leon talked his ear off. In all honesty Volt found the whole thing endearing, Leon had been working so hard as Champion, and Rose ran a tight ship. It had taken them far to long to finally get the ok to make the journey out to Postwick. Volt was definitely not impressed by the fact Leon was being treated like a hostage. 

"Volt look, we're here!" Leon yelled excitedly. Volt looked over the sleepy town from the hill they stood on and smiled as he caught sight of early risers and Wooloo in the field. "That's my house!" Leon said as he ran toward the small house in the distance. 

Volt laughed and ran after Leon, not wanting to get lost. He caught up tot the speedy Champion as he opened the front door, calling out to his family. Like a bullet a blur smashed into Leon and sent him to the ground.

"Lee!" A little boy shouted from a top the undefeated Champion and Volt burst out laughing at the image.

"Hop, you've grown so big," Leon said, standing, throwing the boy into the air, and catching him again.

Hop giggled and pulled Leon's head into a hug, "of course I have, you've been gone for so long!"

Volt watched as Leon's face fell before he quickly recovered and was joking with the younger boy. Volt smiled as he watched the brothers, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. A laugh from behind him made Volt turn and see Leon and Hop's mother watching Leon.

"Oh Leon dear the house has been so quiet without you," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Volt frowned as Leon put Hop down and went to hug his mother, and that's when Hop noticed Volt 

"Woah you're the electric gym leader Volt! Ranked number three in the Galar gym challenge," the boy said excitedly as he bounced over to the blonde. Volt smiled down at the young boy and nodded.

"That's right, I'm one of the only people your brother is afraid of," Volt said with a sharp grin.

"Absolutely-"

"Lee's not scared of anything!" Hop shouted, interrupting what Leon was about to say, "he's the greatest Champuon ever!" 

Volt hummed and nodded his head, "you're right, he is pretty great, predictable though." Leon narrowed his eyes at him and brought him into a noogie

"Take that back Lightning bug," the Champion commanded, while Volt laughed and pulled out of the hold. Volt caught Hop watching them with awe and decided to play it up.

The gym leader walked a few steps back, smirk in place and hands held behind his back. Leon was smiling at him and his hands were twitching. Leon shot at Volt, and the shorter male flipped up and grabbed the purple haired boys shoulders, aiming himself to land beside Hop. 

"You're getting slow Leon, age setting in?" Volt asked while sticking out his tongue.

"I'll show you-"

"Boys, why don't we all come in for lunch," Leon's mother scolded with a smile. Volt nodded and followed after Leon and Hop, who ran into house like Houndoom were nipping at their heels.

Volt looked around the house slowly, taking in the pictures of Leon hanging on the wall, and the dull paint colour. He shifted foot to foot as he scanned the small building, eyes narrowed. Something about the house felt empty, like a sky piece was missing. Not only that but the place felt cold, lonely and sad. He glanced over at Leon, who was stuffing a sandwich in his mouth with Hop, and couldn't help the smile on his face, but the feeling of cold was stemming from the smallest family member.

He looked at their family and saw how they hung off every word Leon said, their joy pliable in the air. Volt watched the interactions and his belly flopped, making him frown deeper. Hop would talk and the light in their eyes would dim, but Leon rekindled stars for them. 

"Lee do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Volt asked from the doorway. Leon nodded and pointed upstairs. 

"First door on the right dear," their mother said with an empty smile. Volt nodded and made his way up the stairs. His eyes darted around, counting picture frames as he went, seeing Leon's growth through the years.

When Volt got to the top of the stairs he glanced around quickly, his eyes glowing softly, view turning greyscale. No one was on the floor with him, so he started searching. He snuck through the rooms taking count of the things that made him grow sour and hot flame grow in his belly. 

He picked up a picture with Hop and Leon when they were younger. He smiled softly at the picture, but it wasn't a happy smile. His mouth tasted bitter and his eyes were narrowed.

"Volt? What are you doing in Hop's room?" Leon asked from behind him. Volt clenched his fists and put the picture down.

"Why are there no pictures of Hop?" Volt asked, turning to face his boyfriend. Leon blinked in shock and frowned.

"Of course there's pictures," Leon said, his eyes darting back and forth quickly. He froze and his golden eyes widened in horror. "There aren't any," he whispered.

Volt glared at the ground, "something's been bothering me since we got here." Leon gulped as Volt stepped toward him with glowing eyes. "I can taste the isolation in this room Leon," Volt said, hands sparking. Leon gulped and his eyes darted around, as if looking for a lie he knew wasn't there.

"My family loves Hop, I love Hop," Leon said confidently. Volt looked into the teens eyes and smiled.

"I thought my family did too, we know how that turned out," Volt said, placing Leon's hand on his scarred hip. Leon paled and closed his eyes. "I don't think they'd go that far, but just from their aura, they neglect him at the very least," Volt whispered.

"He's just a kid," Leon whimpered out, eyes wet. Volt frowned and sighed sadly.

"And his brother is the undefeatable Champion, that's a lot of pressure to live up to," Volt said carefully.

Leon nodded and took a deep breath before he was moving back toward the stairs, calling out for Hop. Volt smiled at his boyfriends back, things could get better, it would take effort, but it would be worth it. Volt gave one last look at the picture with Leon and Hop and had an idea. He followed after Leon and found the brothers outside with Hop on Charizard's back. Volt pulled out Rotom and let the black phone float out of his hand.

He jumped at Leon and pulled him agsisnt Charizard, wrapping an arm around Hop and smiling wide at the camera. Rotom flashed and Volt laughed at the brothers scandalized looks. 

"What was that for?" Leon asked with a head tilt.

"Now Hop has a picture of both of us," Volt said with a smile, winking at the tiny boy. Hop's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Wanna see some more pokémon Hopscotch?" Volt asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yes!" Hop yelled, bouncing on Charizard. Volt laughed and nodded, grabbing a pokéball.

"Rotom take more pictures," Vomt commanded, throwing the ball into the air. In a burst of white light his Corviknight burst free with a loud caw. The steel type glided around them before landing beside Volt.

"Wow that's a big Corviknight," Hop said with wide eyes. Volt hummed and nodded.

"My friend Skylar gave me this big boy, really reliable for travel," Volt told the boy.

"Can I fly on him?" Hop asked, getting off Charizard and looking at Volt with Puppy eyes.

Volt glanced at Leon, and saw the older boy nod. "Of course, let me help you up," he said, picking Hop up by the side and placing him on the large bird. "Be gentle Corviknight," he told his pokémon. The bird trilled and spread its wings, taking off into the sky, Hop's laughter loud and boisterous. 

"Thank you for this Volt," Leon whispered as he watched his brother and Corviknight soar. "You made him really happy,"

Volt smiled and kissed Leon's cheek, "he's essentially my brother too, I care for my own."

Leon gave him a beaming smile and wrapped an arm around him to hug him tight. "He's lucky to have you then," Leon whispered.

"You too," 

Leon hesitated and nodded, "I want to be better for him." 

Volt smiled and bumped agssint him. The two shared a smile and looked back up at the flying pair, Rotom zooming around taking pictures.

"Things will get better," Volt whispered confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my headcanon for Hop is that with Leon being his brother, his family was distant, not necessarily abusive, but neglectful. This is hard, especially for a child with a superstar brother that they love to high heaven. I also know Volt would spot that from a mile away, even without his aura, he understands Hop in a way Leon probably couldn't. Leon of course wants to fix everything, cause he'd give Hop the world


	5. FIVE: RAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt is other, he is more than human, and he is not a beast you want to cross. You hurt the things he cares about and the Shirld of Galar will descend, Sword and King not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like exploring my idea of powers in pokémon. Volt and Raihan both have draconic features, with Volt taking a more electric power to him. Leon himself i think is much more in tune with the world, but not the same level as Volt or Raihan

Volt spat blood from his mouth and glared through the iron bars that held him in. The gym leaders jersey was torn to ribbons, blood soaked through his leggings, and he was missing a shoe. He seethed as he watched the baby pokémon whimper in their cages, their unique colouring making him boil. Pokémon hunters disgusted him, and he had been so close to having a flawless bust. Screw you Rose.

He twisted his wrists to test the cuffs that he'd been thrown in and scoffed at the quality. He did one quick sweep with his aura, seeing no one near his cell. He twisted his wrists and pulled the manacles apart. He let out a breath and rubbed his wrist as he stood up, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He walked up to the bars and grabbed them, blue sparks flying. He growled and slowly pulled the bars apart, making a hole for him to squeeze through.

The pokémon were all calling out to him and crying, and Volt cooed at them gently. He looked around and found a ring of keys, thankfully not a Klefki. As he went to open the first cage a voice called out. Volt's eyes snapped to the goon running towards him, fist cocked back. The man's punch sailed past Volt, and the attacker found himself on his back with an electrified hand on his neck. With a warbled yell the man fell into unconsciousness.

Volt huffed and started to open the cages, the Pokémon happily jumping around. He smiled down and gave some a few pets before he moved to the table where his own Pokéballs were held. He pulled two and called upon them.

"Haxorus, Luxray, I'm trusting you two to get these Pokémon safely to the rendezvous point," he said to the two. They nodded and quickly started to lead the group of babies away. 

Volt stood, wincing as he attached his belt back onto his hip. He activated his aura vision and started walking towards where all the hunters were, his feet letting off sparks as he walked. He approached the doors and the two guards stationed there.

"Hey, how did you get out?" One of them asked running toward him. Volt danced out of the man's path and kicked his face in, thunder rumbling overhead with the impact. The second guard watched with wide eyes as his partner fell to the floor. When he looked up Volt was gone.

"The hel-"

The man fell to the ground from a well placed pinch to the neck. Volt stood behind him, eyes cold and body glowing with lightning. He turned toward the door and with a slam of his palms blew it off its hinges. The sounds of surprise brought a feral grin to Volt's face, strutting into the room.

He scanned the room with quick eyes. Ten hunters stood in his sight, with more shiny pokémon in crates. Volt cracked his neck and his canines gleamed as he yawned.

"Your hospitality is atrocious, I'll make sure to leave a poor review," the gym leader said glaring right at the head hunter.

"You aren't getting out of here alive," 

Volt hummed and titled his head, looking at them. Hearing their accents he assumed they were from Kanto. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's get this over with,"

His eyes flashed and the lights exploded in showers of sparks and glass. The cries of surprise were quickly followed by cries of pain as Volt moved seamlessly through the darkness, aura guiding him. His body was moving faster than the hunters could follow, and Volt took great pride putting them on all on their arses. 

The leader of the hunters was pulling at the door, trying to pry it open and Volt appeared behind him. The small gym leader leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"How does it feel to be a mouse in a cage?" 

The man spun around, aiming a punch at Volt, but it was grabbed by a glowing hand. The man shivered at the predatory amber eyes, and sharp fangs displayed in a cruel smile. Claws tickled his hand and he whimpered as Volt stepped closer into his personal space.

"What are you?" The man asked shakily. Volt tilted his head and smirked.

"You're a hunter and you don't even know what I am?" Volt asked with a grin. "Some of us are more, look at psychic gym leaders, or dragons," as he said this Volt licked his canines, 

"You're a freak," the leader spat out as the claws circled his neck.

Volt hummed and nipped the mans ear, "no, I'm the shield of Galar, and I'll protect people and pokémon from monsters like you." 

From far in the distance on a cliff two people heard the high pitch scream, and chuckled darkly. 

"Volt sure knows how to make a spectacle," Leon said with glowing yellow eyes and smug smirk. Raihan chuckled darkly, Flygon at his side.

"Oh yeah, that boy is no joke," the dragon trainer said with shimmering blue eyes and sharp fangs. "He is the shield of Galar, King,"

Leon hummed and glanced over at the dragon, "and you're Galar's sword." Raihan smirked and patted Flygon on the side. The dragon charged a hyper beam and fired it at the base, causing explosions to open the walls.

The two watched as pokémon started to run out of the building, Volt's Haxorus and Luxray leading them. Raihan grinned when he spotted a couple humans approaching the pokémon.

"Hey Lee, look," Raihan said, pointing at the hunters. Leon narrowed his eyes and Charizard growled. 

Without a verbal command Charizard and Flygon took to the air, their trainers quick to jump on. As King and Sword they were easily able to dispatch the nameless goons, landing protectively in front of the pokémon.

The two heard a chuckle and turned to see Volt sitting on his Luxray's back, "well fellas, I think that's another successful missions." Leon grumbled as he looked over Volt's injuries, and Raihan shook his head fondly.

"You need to be more careful Lightning bug," Leon scolded, but Volt just waved him off.

The sounds of police sirens reached their sensitive ears and Volt sagged in relief.

"Thank Arceus, can we go home now?" He whined out. The other two chuckled and nodded, and Volt let out a tiny cry of joy. 

The night had been long and all Volt wanted to do was curl up in their bed in Wyndon and sleep like the dead. As he demands, so it shall be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
